bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Muramasa Neikan
| birthday = October 31 | age = Unknown | gender = Male | height = 5'8" | weight = 143.3 lbs | blood type = AB+ | affiliation = Impero Nascosto | occupation = Second-in-Command | previous occupation = Official in the Kānshǒuzhì Jiǔ | team = Impero Nascosto | previous team = Kānshǒuzhì Jiǔ | partner = Akujin | previous partner = Sao Jiang | base of operations = Muramasa's Fortress | relatives = None | education = | signature skill = Geifer | storyline = N/A | roleplay = | japanese voice = N/A | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Muramasa Neikan (佞姦 村正, Neikan Muramasa) is a male who used the powers of his Doll, Geifer, to fool the Shinigami of Yāolù into believing the he too was a Shinigami. He is the self proclaimed last of the Bounts. Appearance Muramasa is very snake-like in appearance; having an unusually pale tint to his skin, long white hair, and slitted, yellow, serpent-like eyes which are covered by his circular glasses. He dons a long black hooded coat with long, bell-shaped sleeves that hide his hands. Outside of his coat, he dons a similar outfit to Sōsuke Aizen only with inverted colors. He also has what appears to be a tail with a snake's head at the end, but this is later revealed to be his Doll, Geifer. Muramasa's appearance has a chilling effect on others. Most are unnerved simply at the sight of him, while others, even the strong of heart, are restless after being around him for a time. Even Sao Feng, the Emperor of Yāolù, prefers to keep his distance, as he can sense a dreadful killing intent coming off of Muramasa. With the influence of Sōkudo's Hōgyoku, Muramasa's body went through slight changes. These changes, which include a bipedal serpentine body, similar to that of a Nāga, with added legs, were mostly concealed by his cloak. However, this form seems to be merely a shell; he can shed this body to reveal his true form as a large white snake with arms, which would appear as millions of regular-sized snakes clumped together. However, during his time as an official in Yāolù's militia, Muramasa wore a long black kimono that was tied with a white obi. While his demeanor remained the same as always, he sometimes attempted to calm down his subordinates, cracking a joke that would allow them to find him approachable. Personality Muramasa is a very cunning being. He is shown to be able to execute his plans perfectly without attracting attention to himself or his plans. His deception was so good, in fact, that he was able to fool the entire Yāolù military as well as it's Emperor that he was a Shinigami for several hundred years without being discovered. Muramasa is capable of being calm and confident and is willing to disrespect anyone he pleases as he does not fear their retribution. Muramasa is not above using kidnapping and murder to gain the upper hand against his enemies. While pretending to be a Shinigami under Sao Feng's command, he pretends to be the Emperor's most loyal subject in order to gain favor in the Imperial Court. His appearance combined with his strange personality seems to bother the Emperor, causing him to give Muramasa what he wants, so as to keep Muramasa away from him. Muramasa seems to have great hatred towards all Shinigami for the way his race was treated in the past. This causes him to live a life of revenge, plotting to show the Shinigami the suffering of his people. He also seems to be interested in the limits of one's spiritual and physical bodies, and has preformed numerous human experiments to test these limits. Aside from making the Shinigami pay, Muramasa's ultimate goal is to be labeled the "ultimate being", similarly to Aizen. Due to the immortality of the Bounts, he never has to worry about his plans not coming to frutation eventually. Another of Muramasa's ambitions is to surpass , the previous leader of his people. History Muramasa was created along with the original Βount by , but refused to be gathered into the community she created for them, claiming that he liked the world for what it was and didn't want to be squished into one area of it. This allowed him to escape the initial massacre as well as the constant attacks the others faced from Hollows. Instead, Muramasa traveled to Yāolù and enlisted in the military, using the powers of his Doll to convince them that he was a Shinigami, where he heard of the extinction of the Βount from his new comrades. From then on he began plotting against the Shinigami to overthrow them. Plot Return of Aizen arc * A Chilling Alliance Equipment * : These are unique form of Dolls, known as the Bitto, that are created by a rare form of Kidō used by Muramasa only. They are mosquito-like beings which drain the souls from humans and condense the energy into a purified liquid for the Bounts to drink. They even produce a useful vial in their sacs to store the elixir (which takes the form of a red, blood-like liquid). After the soul elixir has been ingested, the Bount who took it immediately experiences the effects, with veins popping from their skin. Inventions : Muramasa, being a skilled scientist, has created technology allowing him to create Reigai; spiritual bodies for . : Though not the original creator, Muramasa has displayed the ability to create mod-souls after collecting a sample of reiatsu from a being. Modified Bankai Ensnaring Devices: Muramasa mass-produced these badges, allowing it to be used by many of the members of the Impero Nascosto against their foes. He also modified them to allow the badge to have a similar effect on the Resurrección of an Arrancar as they do on a Shinigami's Bankai. Powers & Abilities Soul Absorption: Bounts normally try to absorb the Human's soul after the person dies and is trying to pass on. But they are also capable of taking the souls of those who are living, to do so kills the Human. * Immortality: By absorbing Human souls, a Bount can live forever. When they absorb Human souls, they gain eternal life. Space Manipulation: The Bounts are able to manipulate space after they have sucked a number of souls. Muramasa can use this to open a Senkaimon or to teleport. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Muramasa doesn't often engage in combat, and when he does, he usually employs or his Doll. Despite this, on the rare occasions that he does use Hakuda, he has demonstrated mastery of it; easily catching his opponent's blades or fighting back unarmed. He can easily fend off multiple opponents and also was shown to block attacks from the supposedly superior skilled Kamui during his arrest trial. : Despite not using Shunpo or other similar techniques, Muramasa has shown himself to be capable of keeping up with the likes of Sao Feng and Raian Getsueikirite effortlessly. To the untrained eye, he can seem to vanish completely from sight and reappear elsewhere. Spirit Particles Absorption: As a Bount, Muramasa is able to absorb energy in the atmosphere to heal himself faster depending on how strong the concentration is and gradually increase his physical and Doll's might. Bount Seal: As a Bount, Muramasa can use the Bount Seal; a seal not only able to seal up their Dolls, but also able to seal his spiritual power. It is because he placed one of these seals on his person that he was able to keep his true spiritual pressure hidden from the Yāolù militia, as well as Suzaku Kawahiru and his group of Ryoka. Body Modification Expert: Muramasa has done extensive research on modifying bodies, and he has upgraded a variety of his own body parts to function as weapons or otherwise provide him with useful abilities. * Organ Replacement Surgery: Similarly to , he has demonstrated the ability to replace functional internal organs with false ones, a feat he performs on himself and his lieutenant to safeguard them from injury. This particular operation is conceived of and carried out in the span of less than an hour. * Snake Transformation: Muramasa has the ability to transform his body into a snake with arm-like appendages, which he can use to help with his escapes, or, by expanding the form's body, capture a foe and take that foe hostage. The inside of this snake form is resistant to reiatsu and will actually suck any form of reiatsu out of the victim being held inside. He can return to his human form at any time. : Muramasa's spiritual force is far above the level of a captain, even with his seal on. He hasn't yet revealed his true power, so his true reiatsu has yet to be revealed. : Despite not being a Shinigami, Muramasa has managed to learn Kidō from his centuries among the Shinigami. He can effortlessly use 90's level Kidō without incantation. Due to his decades of experience in Human experimentation, he has needed various barrier and medical spells and thus is a master at both fortes of Kidō combat. He can also use Kidō to manufacture without the use of a ritual or a live sacrifice. : When he wishes, Muramasa can materialize a katana, either through Kidō or by having his Doll spit one out of his mouth. Muramasa passed this sword off as his Zanpakutō during his time in the Yāolù military. He is very proficient with his sword and can easily fight on par with the likes of Raian Getsueikirite and Chūkin Komamura. He claims that he need only two slashes to bring a foe down. Doll Geifer (どくえき; German for "Venom"): Muramasa's Doll takes the form of a snake-like appendage, similar to a tail, coming out from the back of his coat. The snake is white in color, with similar markings around his eyes as Muramasa himself, only Geifer's markings are red. Muramasa has modified his Doll from time to time to strengthen it. It is the self-proclaimed "strongest Doll among the Βount" (バウントの中でも最強の人形, "Baunto no naka demo saikyō no ningyō). Like all Dolls, Geifer is released by the German phrase "Zeige Dich", meaning "Show yourself". :First Form: Unlike other Dolls, Geifer has two forms. The normal form he takes upon release is that of an enormous purple snake with black markings around his eyes. His eyes themselves have turned green. In this form he is several stories tall, dwarfing most Seireitei buildings. In this form, his personality is that of a loyal servant to Muramasa, obeying his every command with no questions. He is also very arrogant and will often underestimate his foe. :*'Memory-Altering Stare:' Perhaps Geifer's most fearsome ability is the ability to create and remove memories with a simple look. This ability works even with Geifer in his sealed state. If someone so much as glances at Geifer's eyes, they become permanently trapped by his ability. From that point on, Muramasa is capable of altering their memories; adding in false ones or removing memories that would give away his plans. His victims are not aware of the change and are unable to do anything to prevent it. It is through this power that Muramasa was able to fool the military of Yāolù into believing he was a Shinigami; by implanting false memories of him releasing a Zanpakutō and using other Shinigami powers. :*'Venom:' Geifer's bite will inject the victim with poisons that are very life threatening. In his sealed state, the poison can cause paralysis. Once released, the venom of Geifer can cause cell degeneration on a mass scale, causing the victim to disintegrate soon after being bit. :Second Form: His second form is still a giant purple snake, only now he has a cobra-like hood and several leg-like appendages that give him an appearance of an oriental dragon. In this form, his personality seems to be completely suppressed, with the only communication he gives being telepathic. This form is a direct result of Muramasa's forced modification of Geifer. It can be accessed when Muramasa commands, usually with various release phrases. :Merged Form: After studying the Bankai form of the Shinigami, Muramasa modified Geifer, allowing it to merge with him, creating a form that is similar in spiritual power and structure to a Shinigami's Bankai. In this form, Muramasa undergoes little alteration, with the only visible changes being the markings around his eyes extending onto his back and the growth of four horns on the back of his head, as well as darkened sclera. He activates this stage by shouting out "Bankai", but he most likely does this for dramatic effects, as his form is not a true Bankai. :* Enhanced Physical Abilities: The merged form greatly enhances Muramasa's perception and reflexes, to such an extent that he can even dodge the fired by a high-level Arrancar, which are noted for their tremendous speed. He also gained access to further snake anatomy, such as their brille, which allowed him to severely impair his opponents through the use of intense light whilst remaining completely unaffected himself. He also possesses all of Geifer's abilities in this form. :* Enhanced Spiritual Power: In his merged form, Muramasa's spiritual power is equal to that of a Shinigami with Bankai activated. He claims that the spiritual pressure emitted by this transformation gives him equal power to a captain of the Gotei 13. His spiritual power in this form is a vibrant green color. :* Hebigenshi (蛇幻姿, Snake Apparition): Muramasa expels a snake-like apparition from his mouth which chases his target. It explodes on contact with anything physical, causing a massive and deadly explosion. While seemingly a simple technique, Muramasa created it, via his research on Bankai, to release the exact same amount of force in the explosion that is in the initial release of a Shinigami's Bankai; which is ten times that of a Shinigami's base power. This means that the explosion is equal to ten times his current power. :* : Muramasa has also studied the form and spiritual energy make-up of the Hollow and Arrancar's Cero. Because of this, he is able to create a Cero of his own. Muramasa charges his Cero as a black orb of spiritual energy which he then hurls at the foe. At the last minute, the orb implodes, causing a massive explosion that can be fatal if one is caught too close to it. :* Geifer Clones: Muramasa can also produce up to four clones of his doll's sealed form, albeit slightly larger, to use for attacks. He can use these to catch an enemy off-guard, or for use in long range attacks. The clones have all the abilities Geifer originally possessed. They are produced from Muramasa's abdomen, and can even remained attached to him if he so wishes. Trivia * Muramasa is based only in appearance on Kabuto from Naruto. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Bount